royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Diadra Godfrey
Diadra Eloise Godfrey is the Crown Princess of Tara-Ingerilor and, later, the spokesperson on behalf of humanity. She is the only daughter of King Mikael Godfrey and Queen Nysa, and the ward of Luinne Ridley. Biography Early Childhood Diadra was an unusual child growing up. Even as a baby, she never smiled or laughed, and displayed a few similar developmental delays. Mere months after Diadra's birth, her mother, Queen Nysa, went missing. In his desperation to find his wife in the following three years, Mikael all but neglected his daughter. In some ways, her presence was little more than a painful reminder of what he lost. During this period, Marcella Beaumanoir, Diadra's aunt, filled the role of mother and raised Diadra like her own daughter. As Mikael slowly came to terms with the loss of his wife, he began spending more time with his daughter, who was already a toddler. He quickly fell in love with the child, and began to learn how to be a father. Diadra became very attached to Marcella, Mikael, and her uncle's retainer Saba. Her cousins came to visit, most often Pierrot Seymour and Ceres Vaughan. Of her cousins, Diadra was the closest to Felyse du Merle and Lesath Nazari. The Event Diadra most likely survived the Event because of the intervention of Luinne and Seti Ridley, who cared for her while she was in a daze and took her north to Naviti. She spent several months traveling with them and performing dances alongside their music and song to earn her keep. Return to Tara-Ingerilor After Aljana's occupation of Tara-Ingerilor and its discovery of Ceres Vaughan, the only known surviving member of the royal family, Diadra returns to her homeland in Luinne's company. Appearance Personality Relationships Mikael Godfrey Before the Event, Diadra was very close with her father. He did his best to make up for the time he lost with her while she was young and he was occupied with searching for Nysa. They didn't have serious conversations often, because neither of them were very comfortable with emotional conversations, but they understood one another. After the Event, Diadra loses her memories of her father, but she gets a warm feeling when she thinks hard about him. She's convinced that he was very kind, and wants to be reunited with him. Nysa Nysa disappeared when Diadra was only a few months old, and as a result, they never had a chance to truly bond. After the Event, when Diadra thinks hard about her mother, she feels nothing. If she didn't know about the existence of "Queen Nysa," she would've thought that she didn't have a mother at all. Nobody ever told her that her mother disappeared when she was an infant. Marcella Beaumanoir Marcella was the closest thing Diadra had to a mother, and they had a relationship that reflects that. Marcella was always aware that she couldn't have children, because her frail body wouldn't be able to survive pregnancy and childbirth. As a result, she saw Diadra as the child she could never have, and loved and doted on her according. Diadra feels so strongly about her aunt that after the Event, before she's told her name, she remembers Marcella's name and uses it as her own. Luinne Ridley Diadra and Luinne share a fairly unstable relationship. Diadra deeply respects Luinne, and he takes her in as his ward and treats her kindly. However, Diadra's often frustrated with his refusal to explain his actions and tell her about what's going on in the world. Generally, Luinne's glad to reteach her all the things she forgot about the world, but sometimes he can be short-tempered and sharp-tongued with her, causing her to pull away from him. Regardless, Diadra still trusts Luinne's judgment, even when it doesn't make sense. She also trusts him enough to talk to him about sensitive topics like Seti's true nature. After the rebirth of the world, she's the first to understand Luinne's actions and forgive him. Seti Ridley Upon their first meeting that Diadra recalls, she views him as a guardian angel, and her opinion of him changes very little over the following months. At first she admires Seti as a savior, and then as a teacher, and then as a martyr, when he nearly sacrifices his life to protect her. Eventually, her admiration of him develops into romantic feelings. Seti's true feelings are difficult to differentiate from his sense of duty until their second flight from Tara-Ingerilor. After she teaches him about the other constellations, he begins to indicate that he feels the same way about her. However, after the rebirth of the world, he refuses to reciprocate because of the blurring line that once made him distinct from Setine. Rosaline de Clare Klaus Lerene Patty du Merle Pierrot Seymour Saba Lesath Nazari Felyse du Merle Ceres Vaughan Isolde Rowntree Abilities Quotes Trivia * Diadra's star sign is Aquarius. * Her tarot card is the Tower, and her moral alignment is true neutral. * Her favorite food is pomegranate. Related * Diadra Godfrey/Poems * Diadra Godfrey/Supports Gallery Diadra.png Diadrasketch.png = Category:Princesses Category:Tara-Ingerilorans Category:Second Generation Category:Aquarius Category:Tower Category:True Neutral